Blurring Lines
by okaie
Summary: AU: It wasn't suppose to be like this... this wasn't suppose to happen. It wasn't suppose to be able to happen. But then again, with me and Edward, the lines between human and vampire always seemed to blur. And that, creates complications of it's own. BxE
1. I Can't

**Story Title: Blurring Lines**

**Summary: **_AU (slightly) – It wasn't suppose to be like this... this wasn't suppose to happen. It wasn't suppose to be able to happen. But then again, with me and Edward, the lines between human and vampire always seemed to blur._

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: No,Twilight isn't mine...  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1: I can't...**

I could feel my hands shaking, pale and cold. I could hear my shallow breathing accompanied with the beating of my still living heart. But my eyes saw blurred edges, almost fading into black before zooming forward into the colored world once again. This must've been I dream. It had to be. There was no way...

Slowly, I brought my wavering left hand up to my right forearm, pinching the clammy skin hard. "Ouch," I muttered suddenly, as the shock of pain run up my arm. I shivered. "I am awake..." Sluggishly, I flipped the palm of my right hand face-up, unclenching my fist, peering down once again.

I felt my breathing stop for a moment as I looked, before the need to breath became dire once more and I forced myself to breath. Edward would be even less happy to have a Bella who died by oxygen deprivation... at least I hoped.

_Edward..._

I would need to tell him... soon. Very soon. I sighed, rubbing my eyes warily. It wasn't suppose to be like this... this wasn't suppose to happen. It wasn't suppose to be able to happen. But then again, with me and Edward, the lines between human and vampire always seemed to blur.

I backed up blindly, until I felt the cool plaster hit my back. I slid down the wall, my hair creating a halo above my head. This day just seemed to be getting longer and longer. And I would have to tell him today. I only hoped that I would be strong enough to do so... for him and for me.

* * *

"Edward," I whispered as the cool, dewy breeze hit my back as I heard the soft click of the opening window. 

"Bella?" Edward questioned softly, curiously. I think he heard a quiver in my voice, he always did. Once again, I thanked God that Edward couldn't read my mind.

"Edward," I whispered again, my voice tinted with anguish.

"Bella!" Edward exclaimed scooping me in his arms. I pushed myself against him, desperately clinging to his every curve. "Bella..." His icy fingers stroked through my hair, uselessly trying to comfort me. "What's wrong?" he whispered in my ear.

I shook my head, futilely trying to burrow it further into his chest. It was almost funny, actually... Edward was my source of comfort, but it was partly him who I was scared of at the moment.

Edward held me tighter as I felt the tears start to roll down my cheeks. I knew he could feel them too. "Bella, Bella, what's wrong?" I could hear the scared concern in his voice.

I shook my head again. "I can't..." I heard myself murmur weakly.

"Why not?" Though patient, his voice had a hard edge to it now.

I hugged him tighter.

"Bella..."

Feverishly, I reached up touching his lips, tracing them with my finger before engulfing them with my own lips. "Edward..." I buried my head into his shoulder blade.

Carefully, he rubbed my back, his hand making cool circles around my spine. "You can tell me anything, Bella."

"Not uh..." I choked.

"Bella..."

I made no reply.

"My love," he said, his voice like cool velvet. His finger hooked underneath my chin, raising it up bring my face to look up at his. Quickly, I averted looking into his topaz eyes. They were like honey, sweet and alluring, bringing me further in until I couldn't back away anymore. "Bella... look at me."

My only response was a heavy breathing.

"Bella," his voice was firmer, "look at me."

Slowly, my scared, tearing brown eyes looked into his.

"Bella," he said, his voice silky and controlled. "Tell me." It was an order now, not a request.

I swallowed, the saliva coating my dry throat. "Edward..." I started.

He looked eagerly into my eyes.

I couldn't stand it; I turned my head away. "Edward," I continued, "do you remember that night?"

"That night..." he said, musingly. "There's been so many precious nights, Bella."

"But do you remember _that_ night?"

He stared at me with apprehension. I knew he couldn't read my mind, but I thought he would have gotten it sooner. Of course, I had to frequently remind myself, he was still a boy.

"Our..." my voice faltered for a second, "our first night together. _Together._ Completely together." My hand reached up to the collar of his buttoned shirt, slowly unbuttoning them as I ran my hands down his chiseled chest. "Remember... recently?"

He nodded, watching me carefully as my hands continued to roam across his chest.

"Can... can..." I exhaled sharply. "Can vampires... have babies?" My voice seemed to fade as I said each word, "baby" being barely more then a breath. But he heard. Of course he heard.

His expression became stony. "Why do you ask, Bella? Do you want a baby?" he asked, sounding like he wanted me to say "no."

I ignored his question, rather deciding to repeat mine. "Edward, can vampires have babies?"

His breathing stopped. I only heard my shallow breaths fill my room.

"Edward... tell me."

His eyes closed, before he started to breath again. "Vampires... cannot have babies together..."

I blew out, trying to act nonchalant. "So a vampire can't have a baby with another vampire?"

"No," was his curt response before a piercing silence cut across the room. "Bella..."

"Mmm..." I said, looking down.

"Why?"

"Can vampires get anybody pregnant?" I answered with a question once again. I needed to be sure.

He stopped breathing again, shock clearly visible on his face. "Bella..." he whispered hoarsely. "What are you saying?"

"Edward..." I swallowed the lump in my throat. "I'm pregnant."

**So... it was just an idea I came up with. If anyone wants me to continue... could you please leave a review to let me know what you think? Anyway, hope you liked it... review please!**


	2. I'm a Vampire

**Chapter 2: _I'm a vampire..._**

**Disclaimer: If I was brilliant enough to write _Twilight_, well, I don't know... but I'd be pretty darn smart. **

**Thanks so much for everyone's reviews! I really appreciate it! (Oh yes, this story is AU because Bella and Edward are able to have children together.) **

_"Edward..." I swallowed the lump in my throat. "I'm pregnant."_

He froze and all was still. For when Edward froze, the world around me froze. Time stood on a stand still. I don't know when I heard his breathing frantically start up again, as he tried to constrain himself. I don't know when I saw his eyelashes swoop down over his amber eyes to blink. I don't know when I saw his mouth even open. I was too consumed by him. By his beautiful shock, his beautiful anger, his beautiful helplessness.

"Bella…" he croaked, his voice so seeped with anguish, that for maybe the first time, it almost sounded completely human. "Bella…" His eyes searched mine, and I searched his. He wrapped me around in his arms, his hands tangled through my hair as I sobbed uncontrollably into him, fitting my head comfortably in the groove of his shoulder, finally letting my guard down.

"Edward… I'm so sorry," I cried. "I didn't mean to… I mean, I know why... but... I didn't think..."

His grip tightened slightly, straining from the effort of control as I lost control, and his face hardened, the beautiful marble features swirling into granite.

"I'm not ready..." I continued, "I shouldn't have pushed you... you didn't want to, but I pushed you anyway." I sniffled, "It's all my fault! What's going to happen now? I'm only eighteen!"

"Bella," he growled, sending a shiver down my spine. "Bella..." he said a little softer, his voice straining. His head dropped, his face in my hair, tearless sobs racking his chest. "I'm so sorry, Bella. I'm so, so sorry."

I looked up at him, the tears dripping off the bridge of my nose as my wet eyes gazed confusedly.

He let go of me, jumping up and letting me fall back onto the bed, alone. I brought my knees up to my chest, hugging them against myself. I was protecting myself the best I could, the only way I could without Edward. "Edward," I called softly, my words barely leaving my lips.

He shook his head in disappointment, his back turned to me. "Bella..." he drawled. "Bella. It's all my fault... I shouldn't have." His hand tightened into a fist. "It's not even suppose to be done!" He smacked his fist against his leg. "I'm so stupid! I should've known better! This shouldn't have happened!"

I sniffled, bringing the back of my hand up to my eyes, dabbing away the last of the angry tears that had sprung up. I pushed myself up off of the bed, trying to control my breathing. I could be strong. I would be strong. With a quivering hand, I reached out to touch his arm lightly, my fingertips brushing against his cold skin.

His head turned back quickly, his eyes flashing before he turned away once again.

Desperately, I grasped for his hand, twining my fingers through his. I squeezed his hand. "Edward..." I whispered. "You gave me exactly what I wanted... how could you be upset? How could I be upset?"

He closed his eyes, his breathing erratic. "So you wanted this?"

"I wanted you."

"You wanted this baby? You wanted to get pregnant?" He let go of my hand, and I silently protested, but my hand dropped to my side. "You wanted this? You didn't want to get married young. You were the one who said that you didn't want to be _that_ girl! You didn't want this..." he said pitifully.

I looked down blinking. "You don't want this..." I murmured. "You didn't want me..."

His eyes flashed in surprise as he spun to face me suddenly. "Bella..."

I looked up to him, my face turning scarlet, my eyes hard. "I'm sorry, Edward... I'm sorry I made your life more complicated. I'm sorry I ever came to Forks. I'm sorry you fell in love with me. I'm sorry that I pushed you to do that with me." I breathed heavily, my chest heaving from the pressure. "But I'm not sorry... I'm not sorry that _I_ love you. I'm not sorry that I did have that night with you. And..." I hesitated, "and... I'm not sorry that I'm having this baby... even if it is a little early." I stumbled backwards, ready to fall by myself, only to find myself being caught once again, by Edward.

His lips touched my neck, feverishly kissing the skin. "I do love you..." he breathed into my ear, "I want you forever. I did want it... but I shouldn't have acted upon that."

"You didn't just do it for you," I told him, "you did it for me... for us."

He ripped himself away once again, and my head bumped gently against the headboard of the bed. He rubbed the back of his head, mussing his bronze hair. "Bella... you don't understand..."

I looked at him angrily. "Tell me what I don't understand," I demanded. "Tell me what is so wrong with this? Is there something wrong with us? Is there something wrong with me?"

"Bella..." he spluttered. "I'm a _vampire_."

"So?"

"I'm not even suppose to exist, Bella. I'm invading your world."

"You're saving my world."

"Bella..." he sighed. "Do you even know what this baby will be? Do you have any idea how it will turn out?"

I breathed out sharply. "No..." I said, my voice shaking, "How will it?"

"That's the thing, Bella... I don't know either." He shook his head. "This has never happened before. Never." He flexed his fingers. "In all those centuries, this has never happened. Why wouldn't it have happened before if it wasn't right?"

"There's always a starting point..." I said softly.

"But it's not natural!" Edward screeched, his voice hitting a high, singing like a tenor. "It's not natural! I'm a monster! I'm not suppose to reproduce! There's a reason why vampires don't reproduce together!"

I flinched.

His face turned toward me, full of suppressed fury. "Don't you get it?"

"What?" I spat, "The fact that I'm having a baby? Or the fact that you're the father?"

He shifted uncomfortably. "I'm a vampire, Bella."

"So?!" I screamed, no longer caring if I woke Charlie. No longer caring if I woke anyone.

"What if this kid..." His breathing grew ragged, "What if this kid becomes like me?"

"So?!" I screamed again. "So what? So what if it's human, or vampire, or half and half? What does that matter? You won't love it?" I accused.

"I will love it! That's exactly why it's so wrong, Bella! I could've just condemned this baby to lead the life of a monster! How could I give anyone that willingly?"

"You'll give it to me..."

Edward hung his head. "Because I'm selfish. And I want you forever. But I don't want to condemn my own child from having the human experiences... even if for the shortest time."

"And what if it isn't vampire? You were human! You are practically human... just with some supernatural abilities."

Edward grit his teeth, his face flitting back and forth between emotions. "But I'll still be the father," he let out slowly, "It'll have a monster for a father." He closed his eyes, deeply inhaling the air that he didn't need. His voice dropped, barely audible to human ears. "How could it love me? How could it be proud of me?"

"I'm proud of you." My hand grasped his tightly and I laid my head on his chest. "I love you."

His chest quivered as his cool hand slowly went down to my still flat stomach, resting there. "I don't deserve this baby... I don't deserve anything. I don't even deserve to be here right now."

I clutched his hand tighter. "Don't leave," I gasped, my heart beating faster. "You can't leave me."

"I deserve to die," he continued, his hand still on my stomach.

"Edward..." I warned, clasping on to him even tighter; not that it would help if he truly wanted to leave. But I had to hold on as best I could. Just so I knew I tried, so he knew I was here. I wasn't giving him up again so easily. "Promise..."

He said nothing, but held me tighter.

"You do promise, right?" I asked again quickly, panicking.

He kissed the top of my head.

"Edward..." my voice quaking, full of worry.

Still nothing.

"Edward!" I cried, on the verge of hyperventilation. "Don't you dare do anything rash!" My chest quivered. "Edward!"

His eyes closed slowly, before he finally spoke. "I promise," he said weakly.

I sighed, relief flooding through my body as his arms circled my waist, pulling me closer to him.

"I'm sorry, Bella," he whispered softly, "I didn't mean to scare you."

"You didn't scare me... you almost gave me a heart attack."

He gave me a tired smile. "I could've said the same for myself," he said musingly, "but then I'd be lying."

I put my hand over his chest, where his beating heart should've been. He put his hand over mine, where the beats were still counting. "Edward," I whispered. "Everything will be alright..." It came out like a question, hovering in the air, waiting for his response.

"It... it doesn't make life any easier," Edward said heavily. "This creates... some complications..." He stared out into the nothingness, silence falling around us. Patiently, I waited for him to speak again. To tell me exactly what he meant. But after a while, my eyes began to droop, and I fought against it, still waiting for him to speak. "Tomorrow, Bella," he said suddenly. "It's time for you to sleep."

"I'm not tired," I muttered feverishly. "What's wrong? What complications?"

"Tomorrow..." he said, sounding tired. "I need to think." He lifted me up, holding me in his arms.

"Tell me anyway..."

"I promise, tomorrow."

"Edward..." My head began to droop, the room getting fuzzier.

"I promise."

"Don't leave me..."

"Never."

"Edward, I love you..." I breathed, my voice falling.

"And me, you..." He placed me down on my bed as I nodded off. "Bella," he breathed softly in my ear just before I fell into darkness, "I really do love you... and... whatever you're carrying inside you."

"What complications?" I mumbled before succumbing to sleep.

**Somehow, I'm not really satisfied with this; it's mostly the ending. I mean, I like it enough... but I don't know. Anyway, I hoped you liked it... it really is as much for you as it is for me. Please, please review. I love getting them and they make me want to write more. **


	3. Secrecy

**Chapter 3: Secrecy**

**Thanks again for everyone's wonderful reviews. You have no idea how exhilarated I feel each time I get one… and how I blush when they compliment me. :) Please, keep it up!**

The world seemed to return to me in a fog. Slowly, the layers of white cloudiness in my sight cleared up as the grogginess I felt was replaced with anxiety. "Edward!" I exclaimed, looking around the room. He was sitting in the corner of the room, a wary smile on his face. I felt relief flood my body. "Edward…" His named mingled with my breath. It tasted sweet in the morning air. It always did.

"Good morning, my sweet," he said pleasantly, his voice silky.

I almost fawned, melting into him, my Greek God. I still waited for him to disappear, like he did that one fateful afternoon, sending me into a dizzying downward spiral. But then he came back, promising he was here to stay with me forever. For eternity. Of course… "What complications?" I asked, my voice forceful, as I was almost instantly reminded of my inquiry from the night before.

His responding smile almost seemed painful, like this was information he would rather withhold. But that never did me any good…

"You promised," I persisted.

He nodded gravely. "I did, and I will tell you." He sighed. "I can't keep it from you anyway, as it concerns you."

A cold shiver went down my spine, like a sheet of ice, and I clutched the covers of my comforter, waiting once again for his words. Sometimes, he was too careful with his words. "Edward…" I cautioned.

"I'm just trying to find the right words."

He was being careful. That always amounted to something rather big. "I have to know anyway, why don't you just tell me?" I pressed. Curiosity "killed" the cat after all, maybe it could kill after all. I almost wonder why it hasn't killed me before. Of course… I'm sure my curiosity has gotten the better of me before. Or maybe not. My curiosity led me to find out that Edward was a vampire, and that was just about the greatest thing that happened to me. But then again, my curiosity to hear Edward's voice sent me into major bouts of recklessness, sending Edward into a suicide attempt.

He looked at me with his lips pursed before swiftly approaching me, wrapping his arms around me in a swift second. Somehow, I felt warmer in his cold embrace then I had under the warm, down comforter. I felt his breath hit my neck as I relaxed, leaning against him. His finger traced over my collarbone before he fingered a chain around my neck, it's treasure hidden beneath my shirt. He rubbed it between his fingers before pulling it out into the light.

"The wedding is soon..." he said nonchalantly. He was fingering the ring that was hanging on the chain.

I nodded, waiting. Still waiting. Sometimes he took too long. Even if he was faster then a speeding bullet.

"But afterward..." He hesitated. "Do you remember my promise?"

I inhaled sharply. It was all crystal clear now, it had always been in the forefront of my mind, but in these unexpected turns, I had somehow forgotten. "Oh my..."

He rubbed my cheek gently. "I don't think..."

"Will it harm the baby?" I interrupted. My heart pounded frantically in my chest. I had been waiting for this for so long. I had been ready for so long.

"I don't know," he said, "Remember Bella, this hasn't ever happened before." He looked down. "I don't think anyone has ever been able to resist the blood of a human that sings to them so sweetly long enough… I don't even think this type of relationship has ever formed between a vampire and human."

"So…" I closed my eyes, feeling moisture start build up, "am I not going to be a vampire before I'm nineteen?"

He pulled me closer, breathing in my scent. "I don't know…"

"I don't want to be two years older then you!" I sobbed. "But if it kills my baby…"

"It might not kill the baby," he whispered softly.

"It won't?" I whispered hopefully, eagerly. "So it would be okay?"

Edward looked down. "I don't know…"

"What do you think?"

He gazed outside, through my window, almost like he was waiting until he could find the strength to tell me. Or tell himself. "Even if the baby is not… a vampire… the venom… spreads, Bella, and as long as a heart still beats… it will spread. What if…" His breath staggered. "What if becomes a vampire?"

My eyes widened. "It'll only be… what if it's not even fully developed yet?"

"I don't know… I don't know if it'll continue to or not. Vampires don't age… even if it does develop… it could be stuck as a newborn child for the rest of eternity. For all I know, that's occurring already." His eyes screwed shut. "I don't know what to do… I can't do that. I can't condemn anyone to that."

My eyebrows raised.

"Not without their consent," he added apprehensively. "And even now, it is only because I'm too selfish to give you up. You're too sacred to give up, Bella. Which is why I can't hurt you. Which is why I gave in to you. I'll give in to you. _Our_ child is too sacred. How could I possibly increase the already high odds of condemning this child to such an existence for eternity?" Then, his voice even quieter, he added more. "And if we changed you into a vampire, Bella, would you be able to resist? Would you be able to care for this child?"

"I've got to change sometime," I replied. "Whether the child is a newborn or five. Either way, I'll find a way. And you'll still be there."

We remained silent, motionless (Edward especially) in thought.

"There's more…" he said, some time later, his voice cracking.

"Is there?" I said softly, almost surprised.

"There aren't many ways for vampires to die, Bella."

"I know," I murmured.

"If I wanted to kill myself, Bella, what would I do?"

That was an easy question to answer. He had done it before, and almost succeeded. "Go to the Volturi." And it hit me, like a ton of bricks. "Go to the Volturi," I whispered once again, the words barely leaving my lips, barely making an impression in my mind. "_Go to the Volturi…_" The words mixed in with the air, suffocating me.

He pulled me closer to him. "I'm sorry…" he whispered. "I'm so sorry…"

"They are expecting me to become a vampire, Edward," I said faintly. "Soon, aren't they?"

Hesitantly, Edward nodded. "Alice… saw them coming shortly after the wedding. They are going to check if you have become a vampire yet." He paused. "We don't cross the Volturi. If you are not changed by then, I don't know what they'll do."

"They'll change me…" I said faintly, "or kill me…"

"But there's the baby."

"We can't tell them, can we?"

"Secrecy is our number one rule," was his simple reply.

"What do we do?"

He closed his eyes, sighing. "All we can do, consider our options."

"There's so many risks."

He laughed softly. "Bella, you're the one who's marrying a vampire."

"That's not a risk," I insisted. "That's love."

He smiled. "So it is. Just like I can't stay away from you. I feel like I'm the one risking your life."

I shrugged. "We all die sometime."

Edward shook his head slightly. "Bella, Bella… my dear Bella." He placed his hand gingerly on my stomach. "And my dear child," he cooed gently. "I hope I get to meet you soon. I hope you smell as good as your mother."

A dainty smile played on my lips as I grabbed his hand, squeezing it.

Delicately, he squeezed back, leading me to my feet. "Let's go talk to Carlisle."

**So there you go, some more complications. Maybe they'll be a bit more later. ;) Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please, please review. Reviews are a great source of motivation;**** it makes me feel like people actually want to read what I write. So, once again, review please! Thanks!**


	4. Run

**Chapter 4: Run**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter! And to those who didn't, I hope you enjoyed reading this enough to come back to read this chapter. Anyway, please, please review!**

"Carlisle," his voice cooed softly in the dewy air. His hand clutched mine tightly, never letting go. Together, we walked toward the door. Together, we would either find out everything, or nothing.

"Bella…" his velvety voice wafted into my ear.

I snapped my head to attention. "Edward?"

"Do you want to sit?"

"Oh." I looked down, finding that my feet had already led me to the Cullen's living room. "Okay." I blushed slightly, barely enough color for a human to discern, but for Edward…

Gently, he squeezed my hand, rubbing his thumb against the back of my palm. I rested my head against his shoulder, letting him cradle me. I closed my eyes, tired, despite the fact that I had gotten a full night's sleep: sort of.

"Edward, Bella?"

Blearily, my eyes opened. Carlisle. Vampires always could enter a room quietly. "Hi," I whispered, clinging to Edward tighter.

Out of the corners of my eyes, I noticed Edward nod slightly, his golden eyes peering at Carlisle's.

"I understand... that there's a dilemma?" Carlisle said hesitantly.

"Oh... yeah." I smiled weakly. "I'm kind of..." I paused. Though Edward was 100 years old and was clearly mature enough to do as he pleased in Carlisle's eyes, I was still 18. Telling an adult I was a pregnant teenager had never been high up on my To-Do list.

"Bella's pregnant, you know," Edward cut in bluntly. Then, hesitantly, he turned to me and smiled. "I'm not sure if I can be happy or not..."

I returned a small smile in return, blushing under his honest, loving scrutiny.

"I seemed to have heard from a reliable source." My head turned, back to Carlisle; I had momentarily forgotten why I was here. Carlisle nodded gravely before smiling slightly.

"Alice..." I gritted my teeth. Of course she knew... and so did the rest of the house now. Here was another reason for Rosalie to hate me more; I was going to have something she couldn't.

"And I assume that you have come across... complications?"

Edward nodded, grasping my hand tighter. "A... a few."

"So we'll start with the standard... a baby?"

Edward nodded, with an expression crossed between a grimace and a smile. "I don't even know how it happened, Carlisle... we just... I didn't even think it is possible."

"I didn't even think it was possible..." I echoed.

Carlisle let up a small, twinkling smile. "You are over one hundred years old, Edward, yet still seventeen and stronger then any living man. You can't possibly believe that there are things that are impossible?"

"Just things I never thought I see..." Edward paused. "How is this even possible? I'm dead. Everything... should be dead."

Carlisle nodded. "Yes, we're dead, but you are still walking upright. You're still seventeen. We're frozen in time. Right?"

Edward nodded.

"Everything about us is frozen."

"Yes... but still..."

"Bella..." My head snapped up. What could I possibly do? What did I do? "When Bella touches you, how do you feel?"

Unnecessarily, Edward touched my arm with his other hand, rubbing it gently. "It feels... warmer, because she's warm."

"So she warms you. She warms everything about us because she is human, with the right body temperature. It may be that she may have warmed something to the point it became unfrozen and was able to be used. Do you understand?"

I blinked, almost in disbelief. It made sense... but was strangely... unnerving. And it was coming from Carlisle, who, though he wasn't Edward's dad, was close enough. "Oh," I said awkwardly.

"Oh," Edward said.

Again, Carlisle smiled. "Well, of course this pregnancy comes with complications."

I nodded, swallowing, a lump stuck in my throat.

"One," Edward started, "I'm a vampire. Two... the Volturi." Edward looked down, staring at the floor, as if he was trying to memorize the lines naturally drawn into the wood. "Could... could the baby be a..."

"No," Carlisle cut him short. "No, Edward."

"It is possible, isn't it?" Edward demanded.

"Edward, you were still human!"

"But I'm not anymore," Edward swallowed. "I'm one of the damned, and if I give someone that without option..."

"You're not damned," I cut in. "You never were. You're just... different."

"So maybe I passed my_difference_ down..."

"Do you really believe that you're damned? Really, truly?" I persisted. "Because you promised to turn me into one of you. I don't think you would ever harm me in any likely form. Edward, trust me! I know!"

"How?"

"Call it mother's intuition," I scoffed.

"Edward. You were not born different. There was no flaw in your DNA that would've made you anything other than a human," Carlisle told him sternly.

"But I'm not a human anymore!"

"Call it... plastic surgery then. It should not change anything that would've been different from the time of birth."

"Oh," said Edward sarcastically, "Then the fact that I can run faster, am stronger, and am somehow more seductive then any other creature, besides maybe another vampire, that doesn't have anything to do with anything changing in my DNA. Of course, that was something I was born with, right? Wait, don't forget I'm nearly immortal."

Carlisle sighed, "Regardless, Edward, I doubt that the change would have mutated anything that would have affected this situation."

Edward sat up stiffly. "How can you be sure?"

"I can't be... but I'm a doctor."

"I went to medical school... twice."

"Edward..." I whispered. "Trust him, you always have."

Edward rubbed his temples. "But..."

"Do you seriously believe that you are dooming this kid?"

"... I... I..." Edward sighed. "I don't want to."

"Then don't." I played with his slim fingers, weaving my fingers between them. "Because you're not damned."

Slowly, a smile was drawn on Edward's face. "Okay," he agreed quietly, "okay. You're right, Carlisle... Bella."

I smiled. "Remember, mother's intuition."

Edward raised his hand slowly, brushing his fingertips against my cheek. "If you get mother's intuition, what do I get?"

"Me," I breathed, then paused, "And the baby."

He smiled warmly. "That works for me. I really do love this baby, you do know that, right Bella?"

I smiled, "Yes, I know."

"And like you, I'll be watching over it every night, while it sleeps."

"I'll be staying awake with you."

His fingertips grazed over my cheekbones once again. "I'll be glad of the company." He paused, then backed off once again. "Wait, the Volturi..."

"Regardless, of the Volturi," Carlisle said, "we can not let Bella transform at this state. The venom could kill the baby or turn it into a vampire along with Bella. Or Bella could be pregnant vampire for eternity."

"I thought they were going to come right after the wedding," I said, shaking slightly.

"Yes, Alice saw that they would be here right after the wedding, but we can change the date."

"To when?" Edward asked.

"To after the birth."

"I wanted to marry Bella before then."

"You can, but no ceremony. Just sign a certificate, that's it. They are coming specifically after what looks to be a ceremony."

"What if they still come? Alice's visions change as we change our minds." My heart was slowly sinking. What if there was nothing we could do? I couldn't change now, no matter what.

Carlisle looked at me hesitantly, before saying, "We should talk to the whole family about this."

As if on cue, the entire Cullen clan came drifting in. "What's wrong?" Esme asked.

"Bella's pregnant," Carlisle said, "as you all know." I blushed crimson, ducking my head down. Edward rubbed circles into my back as I slowly brought my eyes up, looking around at the surrounding faces. To my surprise, all of them were brightly lit, smiling, even Rosalie. She looked radiant.

"I think... it's best, under the circumstances," Carlisle started to say, "that we all go under the radar for a little while. At least until Bella has the child."

Under the radar. As in wiped out from society. From... my mom... from... Charlie.

"It'll only be for a little while," Edward said soothingly, reading my expression, "You'll get to see them again." He kissed my cheek, before whispering in my ear, "And I'll be there."

I felt my heartbeat elevate and I swallowed. Edward would be there... and it was only temporary, I would see them again. "How soon?" I whispered roughly.

"Maybe in a few days... as soon as possible. Just long enough for you to say goodbye."

"Oh..."

"Bella..." Alice started before her eyes grew wide and she stopped suddenly, her muscles contracting as she froze. "No," she whispered hoarsely as she came back, "run. Run now."

**A little cliffhanger there... yes. As I was writing this, for some reason I thought it really sucked. When I went back and reread it, it wasn't as bad as I thought, but still... Anyway, please, please review! It makes me feel good and encourages me to write more. **


	5. Scent

**Chapter 5: Scent**

**A big thank you to everyone who reviewed. :)  
**

* * *

_"Bella..." Alice started before her eyes grew wide and she stopped suddenly, her muscles contracting as she froze. "No," she whispered hoarsely as she came back, "run. Run now." _

* * *

Run? I gave Alice a confused look as she looked at me with wide-eyed terror. 

"Just go now," she whispered. "There's no time... just go. You and Edward can buy things later."

"Why?" I asked, demandingly. How could I not have time to wait... to say goodbye. "Why right now?" I looked over at Edward, for his counsel. His eyes were locked in a gaze with Alice.

"We have to go," he said suddenly, seeming flustered, an air of quiet fury sweeping into the room. He squeezed my hand lightly, getting up before sweeping me into his arms.

"Hey!" I protested, "I can walk myself!"

"No time to argue," he murmured, nodding to his family. I squeezed my eyes shut, burying my head into the crevice of his clavicle as he took off, reaching his silver Volvo at super-human speed. The door flew open, and gently, he placed me down before quickly snapping the door shut. As I blinked, the car started. My hand shook as I reached up, feeling for the seat-belt.

"Shh..." he breathed, taking one of my hands in his as he began to drive. "It'll be alright."

"What's wrong?" I asked, my chest quivering as managed to strap myself in with the seatbelt with a _snap_. "You know I can't just get up and go! What about Charlie?"

"You can call him," Edward said, trying to remain calm. He gripped the steering wheel tightly, and as I glanced at the dashboard, I saw the speed increase. The town flashed by us quickly; houses blurred under the eternal rain.

"Edward..." I whispered softly, soothingly, to myself and to him, "why?"

"We're being followed," his said roughly in his velvet-coated voice, sniffing the air quickly. His foot pressed down harder on the gas.

"By... by the Volturi?" my voice cracked. Had they changed their minds so soon after we had changed ours? Were they already here for me?

Edward hesitated, his eyes fluttering shut. "No," he murmured, almost inaudible to my ears, "not the Volturi. They are not who I'm worrying about now."

Not the Volturi. My eyebrows creased. "Not the Volturi," my lips moved, but the sounds did not. My throat stuck as I thought of what else could possibly scare the Edward into such retreat. "Who then?" I whispered hoarsely.

"It seems you've found another admirer," he said darkly, his eyes flashing black for a moment. He bared his white teeth, blowing out.

"What...?" I mumbled, my breaths shallow.

"It seems," Edward swallowed, "that you're another vampire's favorite brand of heroin too."

"Oh..." The word fell from my mouth, spilling out from my throat.

"He..." Edward stopped, hesitating, "I don't want to scare you," he finally murmured.

"I'm not," I said, "You're here."

Edward let out a pained smile. "My love," he drawled, placing a finger on my lips, his topaz eyes peering into mine with intensity, "you are so exceptional..."

I blushed under his loving scrutiny.

Edward smiled gently this time. "Only you could feel safe with a vampire."

A little jaunty grin perched at the corners of my mouth and I shrugged. "Well, I'm not the only oddity. You're a vampire who fell in love with a human and doesn't drink human blood."

"Ahh... well," Edward said, "unfortunately, not all of us are like that." He fell silent once again, and became nearly immobile, only moving when the car needed to move.

I looked at him, scrutinizing his face, his expressions. But he remained expressionless, his worry and thoughts only residing in himself. "Tell me..." I hushed, "I need to know, don't I?"

Slowly, he pursed his lips. "Yes," he finally agreed, "you do."

I remained silent, waiting for him to speak.

"He is still following us," Edward finally said, looking at me. "Your scent is so strong to him."

"As strong as it is to you?" I asked, looking at him with longing curiosity.

"Quite possibly," was all he said, the words lingering dangerously in the air.

I looked down, my heart thumping loudly. I put my hand on my stomach, wondering if there was another heart beating there as well. "What did Alice see?" I asked heavily.

The side of Edward's mouth twitched.

"Edward..." I whispered, "please tell me."

He shook his head.

"Is it that bad?"

He remained silent.

"Edward..." I begged.

"She saw..." Edward hesitated, his chest heaving. Gently, I touched his hand. "She saw him with you in his arms," he muttered, his face steely, "his teeth at your neck."

A gloom seemed to pass over me, as I struggled to comprehend a fate that no one ever understands; an impending death. "Is there any blood?" I asked quietly, knowing in almost absolute certainty, that even if there wasn't, I might've been as good as gone. If Edward himself could barely resist at first, with one hundred years of practice of self-control and determination, what hope could I have in another vampire, one who most conceivably was not a _vegetarian_.

"No…" Edward said, a small relief of hope spreading to the both of us, "there was not any blood."

I latched on to that hope. I could not, would not go, ripped away from Edward's arms like that. I could not rip away a life that never was like that. "Sometimes," I stammered, "Alice's visions are wrong, aren't they?"

Edward blinked slowly, his muscles tensing. "Yes," he replied, "hopefully she's wrong." His eyes closed, and as his eyelids swooped open, the car sped faster.

"Is he still following us?" I whispered, scared. I looked down at my stomach, playing with the ring strung on the metal chain around my neck.

"Yes." Edward's brow creased.

"Can you lose him?"

"I'll try…" Edward's musical voice faltered, "but from what I can read in his mind, he's has about three hundred years of tracking experience. He is, if not better, equal in skill to James."

So it was this again? A mad chase for my blood. More close ones getting involved. Maybe it was better if I just stayed out of this. Maybe then no one else would get hurt anymore. Just one last stand, one last stab of pain, and it would be done. But my baby… our baby… I had to fight for that, didn't I? "Edward… what's going to happen to everyone else?"

"They'll be safe," he replied slowly, seeming to get a modicum of relief from those words. "Carlisle will watch over Charlie for you and they can protect themselves. He's only after you, and by extension, me, and we're going nowhere near Jacksonville."

I breathed out a little more, at least I wasn't getting anyone else killed. "Edward," I murmured, my heart racing, "I'm scared."

Edward looked at me, his golden eyes deep and penetrating. He reached for my hand, holding it gently, rubbing slow circles around my palm. "It'll be alright," he said, "I'll be right next to you, always."

"And if he… if he kills you," my voice trembled.

Edward looked at me seriously, "Well then, hopefully I'll see you in heaven."

"Edward," I whispered, "promise me…"

"Bella, no…" he started, a fury building in the trembles of his voice, trying to cut me off.

"… that you'll run if he kills me, and you'll go on to live as if I had never existed… as if we never existed," I finished quietly looking down, yet it rang loudly in our ears, as if I had screamed it.

"Bella," he repeated, struggling to keep his voice level, "no."

"Promise me," I said angrily, tears springing to my eyes.

"I can't," he murmured. "How could I? You're my everything."

"I want you to move on," I said, as bravely as I could muster, "Would you want me to kill myself if you were gone?"

A troubled look crossed his face. "I wasn't living when you were gone, Bella," he breathed, "It was worse then death… I wasn't able to live."

I laughed harshly, a laugh that took over me, "Edward," I said, the tears still streaming down my cheeks, "you'd be surprised what you can live with…" My expression softened; I could never blame him. "I want you to live." I looked out the window at the countryside that was blurring by.

"I'm going to be wherever you are…" he said tenaciously, his eyes gazing stubbornly into mine as I turned back. I stared back with equal fervor.

"Edward…" I scowled.

"Bella," he growled, seductively, his voice still somehow honey-coated. "I'm not going anywhere without you."

"You're going to live," I replied with finality. My fingertips skimmed over his cool arm, and ever so slightly he shuddered, but the car did not sway.

"Then don't bet on Alice," he said quietly, "bet on me." He smiled weakly at me. "I told you, I'm not going anywhere without you." His fingertips glided over my cheek, leaving me with chills.

"Edward…" I whimpered, "please… I can't bear knowing that something will happen to you."

"My love," he replied, "I feel the same way about you." His eyes flashed dangerously, and he sped up… to death… to life… to God knows where… all I know, is I was once again speeding toward destiny. And once again… I felt utterly helpless, with my life hanging precariously in the balance in which two forces were trying to weigh me down.

My head slumped against the side window; at least I had Edward with me now…

**Like it…? Anyway, don't worry… there's more peril and drama for Edward and Bella… soo… please leave a review! It'll motivate me more. :) **


	6. Everything In My Power

**Chapter 6: Everything In My Power**

**Thank you to the people who reviewed last time. :) I'm really sorry about the wait… Please, please review! **

It had been four hours. Despairingly, I looked out the window, watching the world flash by, blurring from one building to the next. I felt a heavy sigh settling in my chest, but I could not, would not release it. My eyes squeezed shut tightly and I turned my head, looking at the quivering speedometer. Edward couldn't seem to go fast enough. I placed a shaky hand on his shoulder, calming my own qualms with a touch of him. "Edward…" I whispered. His eyes flickered to my face quickly, distress pulling at the corners of his mouth as he attempted a weak smile. I looked back out at the speeding landscape before looking back at him. "Do we need to go so fast?"

His lips twitched at my question, and his eyes left mine, glancing once again at the dashboard. His hands tightened on the while, his knuckles growing paler, bone white. Haphazardly, I looked as well, my eyes probing, drawn to the dwindling to the gas meter. Almost at _E_; empty. My hands fell, the muscles of my fingers tightening around my thighs as I pushed down. There might be a red mark there later. I looked back at his face, my own face carefully set. I bit my lip questioningly as he peered at me with onyx eyes. "What…" I drew in a breath, faltering, "What are we going to do?" I asked, asking what was already wandering through both of our minds.

Edward seemed to heave, his chest catching as if he were sobbing. But he couldn't sob. His eyes closed. "I don't know…" he admitted quietly, his voice pained. "I don't know," he repeated louder. "I just don't know…" And he was quiet again, absorbed back into his thoughts.

I moved to touch him, but found I couldn't. I drew my knees up to my body, wrapping an arm around them as I pressed my face into the hollow, growing frigid. I wasn't going to be able to escape… was I? I knew he was still following, following closely. Knew with absolute certainty because of Edward. And we were running low on gas. I gripped harder around my knees, tears falling from my covered face as the other hand tightly clutched the ring chained around my neck. I hadn't cared before if they took me, just me, and left no one else hurt, then it was okay. But now, now if I was hurt, it would not be just me. I could feel everything ripping apart. My breathing staggered as the stream from my eyes grew steadier.

And then I felt a tentative, cold hand on my back. A finger tracing careful circles into my back as my chest pounded with the weight that seemed to fall on to it. I wouldn't feel that touch anymore; and so a wild sob escaped from my lips.

"Shh…" his rough, but silky voice cooed, his lips upon my ear. My heart rate accelerated. And then his kisses… I felt as if my chest was being torn open. "Bella, Bella," his voice said kindly. His voice… "Don't worry, I will figure something out," and his voice became hard. His fingers crawled up my back, now combing through my hair. "It'll be alright…" His voice was softer now. "Don't worry Bella. I would never let anything happen to you." And I had to believe him. His hand come over mine, and I clutched it tightly, entwining our fingers together. "Everything will turn out fine."

"Edward," I whispered, my voice cracking. "Are you sure?" I looked at him, at his provident expression.

His eyes flickered around my face. "I will do everything in my power to make sure nothing happens to you." He breathed out slowly. "Everything," he said, with quiet vehemence.

"Anything…" I whispered back, "as long as you live."

His jaw set. "Bella…"

"Don't be unreasonable." My grip on his hand tightened. Nothing could happen to Edward, not Edward.

"I'm not," he snorted, "I'm being more reasonable then you."

"In what way?"

"I can't bear to know that something will happen to you…" he whispered through clenched teeth. "And then there is our baby." He looked out distantly at the sprawling road ahead. "Would you rather give up our baby… or me?"

My heart lurched. "Edward…" I gasped. He wouldn't look at me, he only gave the road a hard stare. I swallowed. I couldn't give up either.

"If I can save you and the baby with my life, then so be it. I would do it happily, right now."

"No…" I exclaimed feverishly, tears spilling even quicker now. My foot pounded on the car floor. "No!"

"Bella… there might not be a way for all of us."

"He wants me! Not you!" I sobbed wretchedly, letting go of his hand and his ring.

"But the baby…"

I sobbed harder, pounding the seat incessantly. "No! You can't play that way Edward. It's not fair, it's just not fair!"

"I know… I know…" And his voice cracked.

"How am I suppose to live without you?" I demanded frantically.

"Bella…" he said, "you'd be surprised what you can live with." He caught my hand again, rubbing circles into my flesh before pressing it slowly to his mouth.

"Edward…"

"I _will_ protect you Bella… from both the Volturi and from… him. Or whatever else we may come across us."

I swallowed. "Then we're going to find some damn way that all of us will survive."

He paused. "I'll try my best."

I looked down. "Okay," I nodded, temporarily soothed. With my free hand, I once again gripped his ring putting it to my lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." He smiled a wary smile as I fiddled with the ring.

I hesitated. "Edward… what are we going to do?" The gas had dwindled to a dangerously low supply.

He pushed his lips together.

**I guess this could be classified as a cliffhanger, don't you think? Anyway… I**_**promise**_** that if I get a lot of reviews I'll update a lot quicker. Getting feedback is really inspirational for me, so I really love getting reviews. Anyway, what did you think? Any comments, suggestions, whatever is appreciated. Review, review, review, please!**


	7. Never Ended

**Chapter 7: Never Ended**

**Thank you guys so much for all the reviews!**

_I hesitated. "Edward… what are we going to do?" The gas had dwindled to a dangerously low supply._

_He pushed his lips together._

"Edward..." I breathed softly, my heart fluttering wildly, as I feverishly tried to settle any shades of despair in my voice. "Edward?" My brow furrowed and my heart sighed heavily. "Edward?" I pleaded. It wasn't just my life anymore, it wasn't just his life anymore, it wasn't just the baby's anymore, it was us. All of us. "Edward..." my voice cracked with despondency.

"Shh..." his voice was soft upon my ear. His cold hand, tracing circles into my palm. My head fell into his chest and his arm wrapped around me as I sobbed. "There aren't many options," he said delicately.

I nodded into his breast, "But there is one, right?" I asked, my breath heavy.

"It is dangerous," he continued, his voice wavering, unsure.

My breathing stilled for a moment, my eyes shutting tightly before my warm breath hit his chest again. "But it'll work?" I said finally.

"Hopefully." His fingers intertwined with my hair, his cool fingers running down the nape of my neck. I shivered, and his hand flew from my neck. "Sorry, love," he said softly, repressed. My head lifted slowly off, as my hand ran across my eyes, wiping the clumps of tears that had clung to my eyelashes.

The car was silent, his breaths stopped, and his face oddly contorted. Suddenly, his hand crashed down on the steering wheel in controlled rage and he muttered forcibly under his breath.

"Edward?"

"I'm so sorry, Bella," he said, looking at me painfully, tears certain to have been in his eyes if he was able to cry. His staggered breathing tore through the air.

"Edward…"

His hand came up to his head, running through his hair, as he sighed. "I just wish we could call Carlisle," he finally said dejectedly.

"Didn't you bring the cell phone?" I asked in alarm. I had forgotten about Charlie.

"Yes," Edward growled, his eyes flicking up to the rearview mirror. "But there's no reception."

"Check again," I chided uneasily, my face twisted in confusion.

"There won't be any reception… not as long as we're followed," Edward said testily, his index finger pounding agitatedly against the steering wheel.

"What?" I whispered, my heart thudding uncomfortably against my chest. His lips pursed in a thin line and my terror escalated. "It has to do with… him… doesn't it?" I choked out.

Edward stiffened slightly before giving me a curt nod.

"What does he do?" I didn't want to know. It would make it more real. Nightmares weren't too realistic, were they? Of course, there was much more in the world then I could've ever expected. Vampires, for one. Blood-thirsty vampires who wanted my blood. I marveled at Edward's self-control.

"He…" Edward started delicately, almost as if he didn't want to admit it to himself either. "He was originally wanted by the Volturi, who I am sure are still keeping close tabs on him. Just another complication. If they are tracking him, they could very well be led closer to you."

My eyes glazed over, my mind a void. It never ended, never ever, never, never. A blood-crazed hunter who lusted for my blood followed just behind us, and the people who wanted to change me, change me and my baby, followed closely behind. It never ended. I screwed my eyes shut, squeezing them together tightly as I struggled to regain control of myself. "What can he do?" Each word came out slowly, like honey.

"He has the power to obstruct, to poise interferences when he wants to." Edward's lip curled as my mind fuzzed in confusion.

"What does that mean?" I whispered, my heart rate escalating.

"He can repress former thoughts, obstruct your senses so danger doesn't seem as imminent." Edward's teeth flashed dangerously as he talked through them. "He is a great hunter, he will interfere with your past thoughts, if you last thought he was dangerous, he will encourage your mind into thinking he is your haven," he continued, his voice growing faster, increasing in pitch. "He lures people forward with great skill; unlike James, he does not need to play with your fear. He will not have to take the pains to trick you, only trick your mind to bring you forward to him."

My hand shook violently. "So he always gets his way…"

Edward said nothing for a moment, not breathing before diverging more. "It only works when he looks into your eyes. Never look into his eyes."

My gaze lowered, staring blankly at the carpeted floor of the Volvo, as if he was present in front of me. "So the phone?" I asked sickeningly; it never ended.

"He can obstruct physical signals as well. He has blocked the cell phone frequency every where we go, blocking a new one as we head into another area." Edward's attempt to infuse his voice with a cool collectiveness didn't match his stiffened posture, both obvious facades in his hopes to calm me down.

My throat felt stiff, my tongue parched, and my brain whirled. Moments passed; enough for a lifetime. "Edward," I whimpered.

Edward's agonized eyes trailed slowly toward my own.

"Tell me the truth…" I murmured, petrified, "is everything going to be okay?"

His hand squeezed mine, and I squeezed back as my knuckles grew whiter.

"I would never let anything happen to you."

"Pppromise?" I trembled, my head once again falling onto his chest. There was a moments pause, before I felt his cool breath against my scalp.

"Promise," he breathed. "Promise."

**I know it's been a long time, and this is a little shorter than usual, but I am already working on the next chapter right now. Life just got super crazy, so I haven't had as much time recently. Anyway, hopefully this is still keeping your interest; I know I spend a lot of time developing singular moments. Please review! Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. :)  
**

* * *

**A little peek (a.k.a., a couple of lines) from the next chapter (Care to take any guesses?):**

_Edward's lip curled. "You can swim, right?"_

_My head jarred at the impact, even though he was wrapped securely around me as we crashed through the window. _

_"Alice," I gasped, shivering as fresh air filled my lungs, my chest pounding piercingly.  
_

**Things are subjected to change a tad as I edit. :)  
**


End file.
